How She Got Her Future
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: Rebecca is seventeen and desperate to fulfil her dream of becoming an author. She meets a mysterious stranger called the Doctor and her dream becomes a high hope of happening. Will her dream happen? 10/O.C. Minor 11/O.C. at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**How She Got Her Future – Chapter 1**

_That's enough for tonight_, Rebecca thought, as she picked up her folder of stories that she had written. She put the guidebooks back on the shelves and then sealed up her handbag and put it across her body before she finally zipped up her jacket and headed out of the library, keen to get home.

Rebecca's a seventeen year old with eyes the colour of sparkling sapphires, and hair as dark as chocolate. Her face is slim, slender and her skin is youthful.

Rebecca is set on the dream of becoming a famous author and has had this dream for a _very_ long time. She spends a lot of time writing and attempting to develop her skills. Being an author is the _only_ thing Rebecca wants to be.

She walks home from the library at a fast pace. Rebecca stopped to get her breath back, realising how fast she'd been walking. At the end of the calm and quiet road she was entering, everything was motionless and still. Suddenly, an unfriendly voice whispered in her ear, "Give me your valuables and I won't hurt you."

Someone backed Rebecca against the wall, causing her to drop her folder of papers and writing, and a gun was pointed dead at her. She scrambled for her phone.

"Take it," she said, tossing the phone towards the hooded figure. Fear was flooding Rebecca. He, the robber, pulled the safety bar back from the gun, knowing she would report the robbery. His finger was set to pull the trigger.

"Oh now, we can't have that," a voice said, and it wasn't the robber. Rebecca and the robber looked up. A man in a brown suit and white All Star Converses approached them. He had a large overall coat and deep brown hair and eyes. He looked like he was in his late thirties.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," the man explained, holding up a wallet, "Officer McCrimmon, now I suggest you put that down, don't you?"

The robber lowered his gun from Rebecca, and dropped it before running off, as well as Rebecca's phone.

"Call the police then," Rebecca urged.

"Already have, let them know there was a robber on the loose," the man told her. they heard the distant sounds of police sirens and yelling.

"Now do you believe me?"  
>Rebecca nodded. The man bent down and picked up Rebecca's phone and folder.<p>

"This is yours, I'm guessing," he said.

He gave the folder to Rebecca. Then some of her papers and stories fell out. She scrambled around, picking them up. The man helped her pick up the papers and put them back in the folder.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way," he mentioned.

"I'm Rebecca," Rebecca told him, "Rebecca Taylor."

"Tyler?" he asked, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Rebecca shook her head.

"My surname is Taylor," she explained, "Not Tyler. Sorry, did you know someone with that last name?"

"Yeah, but… it doesn't matter," the Doctor replied. He held back the lump that was rising in his throat, and took a deep breath.

"Better get home, not safe for a young girl like you to be out alone this late at night. Good job I stopped that robber."

"Since you saved me, I should at least reward you," Rebecca said, "Coffee?"

"Yeah, why not then. Coffee sounds good," the Doctor mentioned.

The Doctor and Rebecca slowly headed to Rebecca's house. They went inside and Rebecca led the Doctor through to the kitchen. The Doctor sat at the kitchen table while Rebecca made him and herself a coffee each. She brought the coffee over and sat down opposite him.

"Thanks, didn't think coffee tasted this good."

"My pleasure," Rebecca responded.

"What were you doing out this late?" the Doctor asked.

"I was at the library writing," Rebecca replied.

"Writing, good, good," the Doctor mumbled, "Writing what exactly?"

"Stories, I've always wanted to be an author," Rebecca explained, "There's been no other dream."

"Do you mind if I see?" the Doctor asked, "Only if you want me to. It's up to you. Your choice really."

"Have a look," Rebecca said.

She took her writing folder out of her handbag and gave it to the Doctor. It wasn't long before he became fixed on her creativity.

"Oh wow," he mumbled, "These are brilliant."

"You don't know how much I wanted this dream to happen, Doctor," Rebecca told him.

"I know how to help you, Rebecca," the Doctor said, "But you can't tell this to anyone if I tell you."

"Whatever you're hiding, I promise I won't tell anyone," Rebecca promised, "I mean it."

"I'm a Time Lord from a planet called Galifrey and I travel through time and space in a machine called the TARDIS; **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace."

"You're an alien," Rebecca responded.

"With two hearts," the Doctor added.

He gave his stethoscope to Rebecca and she put the earpieces in her ears. The Doctor placed the main panel over the left side of his chest, then moving it over to his right.

"No way," Rebecca gasped, "I can't believe aliens exist, or the ability to travel through time and space. This is so brilliant!"

"Yeah, it defiantly is," the Doctor said.

"How many humans know you're a Time Lord?" Rebecca asked.

"Not many," the Doctor replied.

"Do you travel with anyone?" she continued.

"Sometimes, but normally it's just me," he told her, "There have been people in the past, but they move on, get married, _have_ to go or just get lost."

"Lost?"

The Doctor realised he needed to finish the conversation. He'd just put his foot in it. And Rebecca was keen to know what he'd meant by _lost_.

"Sometimes we're separated," the Doctor explained, "And there's nothing I can to bring them back. One of my…uh…friends was lost in a parallel world but after she returned, she still _had_ to go back, even though I didn't want that to happen."

He nearly chocked on his words, but took a deep breath.

"What was her name?" Rebecca asked.

"Rose Tyler," he replied.

"So that's why you thought my last name was Tyler," Rebecca realised, "You must of thought we were related or something."

The Doctor nodded. He took another gulp of the coffee.

Right then, Rebecca," the Doctor said, "Let's work towards making this dream happen.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said.

The Doctor and Rebecca shook hands. They both grinned, knowing Rebecca's life was about to change, and it was going to change forever.

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Second and final chapter is on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How She Got Her Future – Chapter 2**

As the weeks travelled rapidly, the Doctor gradually met up with Rebecca Taylor where she worked on more creativity, with the Doctor there if she ever needed a helping hand. Sometimes she did and sometimes she didn't. But the Doctor for company always kept Rebecca's spirits high.

To see how her career may turn out, the Doctor sometimes travels four decades into Rebecca's future, seeing how successful she has become. However, the Doctor prefers to keep to the shadows in case he causes trouble with the timeline. Two decades prior, he also saw the financial troubles that Rebecca was facing. But he knew how to prevent her from facing these much later problems

In the present day, 2012, the Doctor helps the seventeen-year-old Rebecca to gradually work towards her successful life that he has seen.

With his help, Rebecca battles her way through the writer's block, as if she was battling evil along with the Doctor. She eventually produces many stunning novels and stories, to do with adventures and time travel. The Doctor has helped by listing some of the places he has been to and the aliens he's met. Rebecca uses her own talent of creativity to make it all realistic.

2012, a few weeks later, Rebecca sends off one of her stories and it gets published! She and the Doctor are delighted. Rebecca sends off more stories as time goes by and they are eventually published too. Rebecca's dream has finally come true and the Doctor eventually departs, knowing Rebecca has the life she wanted.

Ten years later, Rebecca is famous and wins her first award for youngest bestselling author 2022, and she is only twenty-seven. Not many authors win an award at this age but Rebecca's talent is acceptingly brilliant. This is what the Doctor thinks when he glances at her up on the stage; sparkling eyes and youthful looks pulling him in. Into the memories of when they first met. But she doesn't and will not recognise him because he has regenerated during the years he departed. He looks and dresses differently to the way she remembers; now wearing a bow tie, trousers, boots, red trouser holders and a tweed jacket. Not the brown suit, overall coat and All Star Converses that she pictures when thinking about the man who changed her life. Because back then, the Doctor was a different man in a different body. Now, he looks around Rebecca's age.

After she leaves the awards, the Doctor can't help but go and talk to her. He catches her eye as she crosses the street and walks swiftly towards her.

"Hey, I just wanted to say congratulations," he tells her, "You're just fantastic. I'm a huge fan."

"Thanks," she says, "I had a friend once who encouraged me to follow my dream, and he left, but… well, here I am, I guess. My dream came true."

"You bet it did," he tells her, "I bet you're gonna have a really great career."

"Thanks," she says.

Before she catches his name, he walks off into the darkness, now leaving Rebecca Taylor to live her life.

_**End of story**_

**A/N:**** Here is my second and final chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story. I wrote it because my dream is based on this. Please review.**


End file.
